A Present
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Jack decides to buy a present for his friend. It's too bad Glen doesn't like it.


Aww, well since TrickyFrog and I are the only writers who will write Glen/Jack (Jack/Glen) fics and **are proud of it**, I've decided to make another one :'D

I might update that other chapter story I have of Glen/Jack but I need to find a plot for it (an interesting plot XD).

And yes, its pick :P

* * *

"…."

"Well? You like it?!"

Glen looked at whatever it was in Jack's hand. It was pink with beady little eyes and apparently very fluffy. Even its tail was fluffy; it was shaped like a miniature version of a cloud. It had giant ears coming out of it head,_ almost_ trying to be a cute bunny. But failing in Glen's point of view. Jack held it up to him in arm's length.

It was a slow day for the two. Glen was a man was who rarely bored compared to Jack yet today, he was extremely bored. Enough to try and follow Jack's insensitive hints on _'how to get the ladies'_, he puts it. Luckily, Glen had some common sense or else he would have done it (plus the fact that after seeing Lotti smack him right across the face after to hook up with a girl about 18 proved otherwise.)

Glen sighed at the ridiculous stuffed animal. In fact, Glen had no idea whether it was an animal or not. It was way too 'fluffy' for it to be real and the fact that its shaded in an unnatural pink didn't help it at all. Glen turned around and started to walk away. He was not in the mood of a random creature attacking him.

This probably broke the straw. Well, added another straw to the _'What's the hell?'_ gifts that Jack kept on giving him. First it was a stuffed frog (clear in its design) but with a giant bow tied around it, second was supposed to be a quilt pen that was one of a kind, then this came out with all its big-eared glory. Glen never did understand Jack's thinking. And something told him that neither did Jack understand **his** thinking.

"Hey! Wait! Glen!" Jack ran after his friend.

"Why don't you give that to Vincent?" Glen sighed as he continued to walk _away_ from him.

"Vincent would tear it to shreds!"

"Gilbert?"

"Vincent would steal it then tear it to shreds,"

"Lotti?"

"She'll kill me before I even see her" Jack protested.

Glen sighed. It was too true. Vincent had somehow got into his habit of shredding innocent dolls and stuffed animals, Jack told him. And for some reason, they were both jealous when Jack would pay attention to only one of them. But Glen didn't forget about Lotti. She would've first questioned him before accepting the gift, if she **did** that is. Still, Glen continued to walked away from Jack as his feet did nothing but roam around the Baskerville's back area. Still, he could hear Jack's feet shuffled through the grass and leaves that fell. Though it wasn't even autumn, just pass spring a bit.

"Glen~!" Jack whined, "Stop walking too fast!"

"No."

"Come on, Glen. I bought this because you seemed sad,"

Glen abruptly stopped, causing Jack to accidentally bump into him. He staggered a bit as Glen turned his body half way to face him. Jack shook his head from the collision and looked up tp Glen's focusing eyes.

"Sad?" Glen repeated.

It took a moment for Jack to realized what Glen meant.

"Y-Yeah, you seemed sad so I wanted to buy stuff for you," He held up his bunny in front of his face, hiding his blush, "That's what this guy is for!"

Jack wiggled the creature as if it was trying to dance. Glen looked at him, his face appearing skeptical but dropped. Glen should've know Jack by know. He was… the type of person who would show _sympathy_ and actually go out and** buy** things for him. He was just… _being Jack_. There was nothing wrong with that.

Glen wrapped his arms around the man's waist and brought his head against the man's shoulders. He could feel the stuffed animal against his chest. But Glen didn't care about any of that. Then he smiled against the green clothing.

"Thank you… Jack," Glen sighed.

Jack felt a chill go down his spine as a wave of air hit his neck. His face, once a light shade of pink, was now burning red. But that was the game. Jack didn't like when Glen this so suddenly. He wrapped his arms around the man's chest and shoulders, forcing down his burning blush. He snuggled against the man's thick black locks, smiling but smirking at the same time. _3...2..._

He felt the arms around his waist and the entire man's body go limp as it leaned against him. Jack laughed as he continued to hug her lover, swaying around a bit, clearly unaware of the stuffed creature between the two men.

"What's wrong, Glen? I though you wanted this," Jack giggled against his ear.

Jack tried to mimic what Glen always did when they were alone with a bored Jack. It made Jack feel totally uncomfortable but otherwise happy that he cares about him. Glen mumbled against the green coat, refusing to look up. Glen knew what he was doing. He knew that it was like Jack to make it into a game. He found it interesting because they both knew that he would win… _most of the time._

"What was that, Glen?" Jack giggled.

Glen turned his heard to face Jack as Jack looked down.

"You're not… cute when you do that," Glen slightly pouted.

Jack was surprised and couldn't answer nor could he find the words to reply. Glen took advantage of Jack's shocked stage and fully embraced the man, taking the stuffed creature between the two men and hugging it behind Jack.

Jack gasped and blushed against the man's coat. He let his face simmer as his heart thumped loudly against his chest. _Jack…_ lost the game that he started. If Glen had turned around and saw the Vessalius' face, he would've seen a small pout on his lips.

"Thank you Jack, I really like it," Glen softly said.

"Liar."


End file.
